


an atonement, a scourging

by Crowgirl



Series: Strange Mechanicals [8]
Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Injuries, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: Prompt fill forTwelvetide Drabbles 2018 Day Six:clergy, church/monastery/abbey, atonement, scourging.





	an atonement, a scourging

‘You can stop looking at me like that now,’ James says, leaning back into the pillows with a sigh. His shoulder aches fiercely and his head with it and William’s gaze is like a heavy pressure he doesn’t need.

‘And how am I looking at you?’

‘Like I’m a truant child you’ve found stealing apples for the third time.’ 

‘Well, honestly, James, it’s about as foolish, isn’t it?’

‘Trying to rearrange something in my own house.’

‘Up a ladder with no-one else home! You could have laid there all night!’ 

James opens his eyes, blinks to get William in focus. ‘Then I’m lucky you came to call, aren’t I?’


End file.
